Kissing in the rain
by DamonsImpala
Summary: (My O.C. is called Erica and I realise this may be confusing because of Erica Reyes already in the series, but in the fic, Erica R. doesn't exist.) So Erica and Scott have liked each other for a while now, and finally they decide to do something about it. Scott/O.C. Stiles/Lydia
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Erica whacks her racket against the ball and watches go flying over the net. It's first class on a Wednesday, and her and Lydia are paired against Stiles and Scott for a tennis match. All of a sudden something hard hits Erica in the face and she stumbles.

"Ow!" she exclaims with a pout. She curses under her breath, but she's pretty calm actually. She takes her hand away from her face and sees blood on her hand. "Dammit."

"Oh my God, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Scott rushes over and she smiles up at him.

"I'm fine, I'm used to it." She's totally okay with it, this is not the first time she's had a nose bleed.

"Dude, what the hell?" Stiles demands, grabbing Erica's arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" Erica hisses, "I'm fine!"

Stiles is her best friend, and has been since she could talk. Then when they reached Kindergarten he met Scott, and so Scott became her friends too, but it's mainly, Stiles is her best friend, Stiles is Scott's best friend, Erica and Scott are Stiles's best friends, but Scott and Erica are just friends… Confusing, right?

"I said I was sorry!" Scott defends himself.

"And she said it was fine, Stiles," Lydia intervenes. I bet I can still beat you two boys without Erica by my side." She teases and they go back to the game while Erica goes to the bathroom to clean up.

_After P.E._

Erica is walking down the hall towards her locker when suddenly a person grabs her arm, "I saw what happened there, Erica." Lydia says sharply.

"What?" Erica asks, totally oblivious.

"Right, because you did _not _see Scott totally over-playing your little incident?" Lydia asks sarcastically.

"Wait- _What_?" Erica stops at her locker and leans up against it while Lydia stands in front of her, lips pursed.

"He clearly likes you, Erica."

Erica has liked Scott for a while now, but they were just friends, and she wasn't really sure what she should do. "Lydia, he does not!"

Lydia raises an eyebrow, "Oh, I'm pretty confident that he does, honey, but if you want me to, I can probably find out for sure?

Erica hesitates for a moment before quickly saying, "Fine. Do it."

_The next day_

Again, Erica is at her locker, throwing today's books on the floor when suddenly Stiles appears beside her. "Why didn't you tell me you liked Scott?"

Erica places a pile of books in his arms, "Hold these. Thanks." Then she turns back to face her locker so he can't see her expression change from boredom to panic.

"Hey!" Stiles demands, slamming a spare hand against the locker, "Answer my question!"

Erica sighs heavily, "He's your best friend."

"Yeah, and I'm your easiest way to get him!"

"And you wouldn't think I was just using you?" She asks.

Stiles pauses, "Fine, you win there, but-"

"Plus, I don't even know if_ he _likes _me_, so it doesn't matter… yet." She takes the books out of his arms and they start to walk to their classes.

This is not over." Stiles hisses as they part ways.

"Bye," Erica replies sweetly.

_Lunch_

Erica sits down at the table carefully. It's just her and Lydia, the boys haven't arrived yet, so Lydia informs her of last night's results. "He thinks you're really pretty, and funny. He would like something between you two, but only if you want it too."

But Erica doesn't want an arranged love, she wants it to be real, and she tells Lydia this.

"So kiss him." Lydia says simply.

Erica nods, "Not a bad idea, that."

Lydia flips her hair over her shoulder, "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two days later, the four of them are on a Derek hunt. They (And when I say they, I mean Scott) need his help for the full moon tomorrow, but they can't find him anywhere. Scott calls the Alpha's phone again, but to no avail.

"I think we should split up." Lydia says after about fifteen minutes of randomly roaming the woods, "At least that way we'd cover more ground."

Stiles nods in agreement.

"Stiles, you and I can go this way," she continues, "And you two can go that way." She gestures off behind her.

Erica nods, "Sure, okay."

They split up, calling out Derek's name at random intervals. Erica stumbles alongside Scott, whose steps never seem to falter on the uneven ground.

Scott can feel the tension between him and Erica, and he hates it. He doesn't want it to be awkward like this, which was one of the reasons he never told anyone his feelings for her. Clearly, the only thing to do about this was to talk about it.

"Okay, so they've obviously told you." Scott says, breaking the silence. The sudden sound of his voice scares Erica and she stumbles. Scott reaches out and catches her by the elbow. "You okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, grand. Fine. Yeah…told me what?" she stutters.

Scott sighs and stops walking so she stops beside him, trying not to grin. She knows exactly what he's talking about, but she thinks it would be better if she played dumb for a minute.

"There's no not-awkward way to say this, so I'm just gonna say it." He pauses for effect, "I like you, and I'm pretty sure you like me too, and everyone is just waiting for it to happen… waiting for _us _to happen."

Erica leans back a little from his intense gaze on her face, "I know." She says softly.

"Do you want it to happen?" Scott asks, an adorably shy smile on his face. Erica nods.

All of a sudden raindrops start to fall and Erica gasps in surprise. She glances upwards where huge grey storm clouds can be seen through the foliage.

"Seriously? This is just ridiculous now." Erica complains.

Scott grabs her hand and pulls her after him as he runs through the forest towards shelter.

The rain gets heavier and heavier and then through the haze, Erica spots the Hale's mansion. She laughs happily and they race to the door.

It's dark inside, but Scott pulls her towards him and sits her down on the stairs beside him without letting go of her hand for a second.

"Oh my God, I cannot believe that just happened!" Erica moans and she tries to get her wet hair off her face.

Much to her surprise, Scott brushes the rest of her hair behind her shoulder and kisses her softly on the lips. Erica freezes for a moment in complete shock.

"I'm sorry," Scott murmurs, backing off a little, "But one of us had to do it."

"What? No don't apologise!" Erica says quickly and she kisses him back, carefully at first, but soon enough they have their arms around each other.

Out of no-where someone coughs behind them. Scott pulls away quickly to see Derek standing in the doorway of the front room, watching them with a sly grin. "Looks like you two got _very _bored of looking for me."

Erica tries not to look embarrassed, "We're also kind of _soaked_, so if you have any towels or anything…" she hints.

Derek nods, "First room on your left, in the wardrobe."

Erica stands and Scott follows her. She takes out her phone to ring Lydia. "We're in Derek's, he's here too."

She hears Stiles mutter something irritably in the background. "We'll be there soon." Lydia promises and then hangs up.

Scott hands Erica a towel and she starts to dry her hair. As she does so, she asks innocently enough, "So are we like _dating _now?"

Scott freezes before glancing at her carefully with a careful smile, "If you'd like to."

Erica nods again and he smiles properly now. This time Erica doesn't even know how it happens, all of sudden she's in his arms and they're kissing again.

All too soon Scott pulls away. "Derek's threatening to kick us out into the rain if we don't behave." He smiles.

Erica laughs, "He's just jealous." She says, loud enough that Derek can hear. She hears him growl in reply along with a childish sounding, "I am not!"

Scott takes her hand and receives her attention once more.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asks pulling away to fold the towels and place them carefully on the window sill.

"I don't know…do you have any ideas?" Scott asks with a beautiful sexy smile.

"Oh, a couple." Erica teases lightly.

**Hey so I was shocked with the amount of favourites and follows this fic has got so far, I really wasn't expecting it. This fic is just for fun, rritten for a friend, so thank you all so much xxxxx only I was so sad when I saw that no one left reviews... :( I know it sounds petty, but a few would be nice? They really make my day... well not if they're criticism, but i can still take it :) xxxxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter :) xxx Just want to say thanks again to all the people who favourited and followed this fic xxxx **

Chapter 3

Erica is really, really, really nervous. She has exactly 13 minutes and 7 seconds until Scott comes to pick her up for their first date. That is, if he's not early… or late.

"Erica?" Stiles asks, "Are you listening to me?"

Erica is sitting on her bed on the phone to Stiles. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You were saying that I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to… or something."

She hears Stiles sigh at the other end of the phone. "Yeah, that's exactly what I was saying- about ten minutes ago!"

Erica laughs nervously, "Sorry, I'm just distracted."

"I know," Stiles says. "Don't be nervous. If Scott sees it, he'll think you're expecting something from him and he'll only get scared. Calm down… and enjoy yourself. Text me when your date's over. Whether that's tonight, or tomorrow morning is up to you."

And on that note he hangs up, leaving Erica with her mouth gaping in shock. Was Stiles implying that they might be about to spend the night together?

Suddenly she hears the sound of Scott's motorbike approaching her house. She doesn't move, but waits until he rings the doorbell and then races down the stairs. She pulls open the door to see Scott wearing his leather jacket, and a navy top underneath and his dark jeans. He leans down to kiss her and she shuts the door behind them with her foot mid-kiss.

Scott pulls away, "Skill." He comments with a grin and she laughs. He hops on his bike and she climbs on after him. "Ready? He asks as she wraps her arms around his torso. "Yup." She says.

**Like 20 minutes later**

"A theme park!" Erica exclaims as Scott parks the motorbike at the side of the foot path.

"Yeah." Scott says, He ops off the bike and offers his girlfriend a hand getting down. He keeps hold of her hand and leads her to the ticket booth where he buys their tickets.

Inside the park is dark with flashing lights from, the stalls and rides illuminating the space. There's music blaring from speakers all over the place and the sound of joyful screams.

Erica sees a roller coaster she's never been on before. "Let's go on this," She suggests.

As they wait in line, they talk about themselves and get to know each other.

"No way, I _love _Metallica!" Erica gasps.

Scott laughs, "I know right?"

"We are so made for each other!" She says, and then suddenly realises what she just said and shuts up.

"Definitely," Scott says.

And so it goes on, the picking out a ride, the queuing, random questions and the rushes of adrenaline. Two hours later, the couple have been on all of the rides, and Erica's starting to get hungry.

"Let's get out of here," Scott says.

They take hands again and leave the centre and go to a pizza parlour where they share a simple margherita pizza, Erica's favourite.

By the time they're finished it's only about nine o'clock, so Scott suggests they go back to his place. Erica thinks back to what Stiles had said earlier. "Sure," she agrees.

**At Scott's house**

"You're sure you want to do this?" Scott asks. He knows what he has to do of course, but it _is_ his first time, and he doesn't want to mess up.

"Yup. And seriously, don't ask me again, or I'll probably change my mind." Erica states.

Scott laughs and puts his hands around her shoulders, pulling her towards him. Erica gazes up at him and they kiss. All of a sudden she feels his hands lifting up her top. She lets him take it off and crawls onto the bed. He follows, taking his shirt off at the same time.

She kisses him again, this time for longer. Scott puts a hand around her back, letting her down gently so she's lying down with him on top. Erica opens her jeans and shimmies them off while he takes off his own.

"Cute," Scott comments with a love-sick smile.

"It's a talent." She replies.

Next thing she knows they're kissing again. She rolls them over so that she's on top now, allowing him to undo her bra, which he does.

"Not much left to take off now, is there?" Erica murmurs in his ear and Scott moans softly.

He takes the bed covers up around them to keep them warm.

After that, Erica's not quite sure what happened, only that they most definitely had sex and that it was probably the best night of her life.

**THE END!**

**So, if you wanna leave me some last reviews? xxxxx **


End file.
